


Медиум

by demondaen



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Философия, детектив, драма, мистика, психология
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demondaen/pseuds/demondaen
Summary: Мистическая драма о непростых отношениях внутри любовного треугольника.У Патрика Грэйса есть необычная проблема, ради решения которой он, по совету лучшего друга, летит в Лас-Вегас, надеясь получить помощь некоего эксцентричного специалиста.





	

«Во что я ввязался?» – в который раз мысленно спросил сам себя Патрик Грэйс.  
Он стоял посреди огромного, шумного аэропорта Мак-Карран в Лас-Вегасе, штат Невада, с рюкзаком за плечами и пытался понять, как вообще согласился на эту авантюру.  
Проблема была целиком и полностью его собственной, и Патрик радовался уже тому, что ему помогают, вместо совета обратиться к психологу. И все же лететь больше чем за полторы тысячи миль с одним лишь адресом, смутной надеждой и напутствием не сдаваться, даже если пошлют – поистине неоднозначное решение, как ни посмотри. Однако давать задний ход было поздно, и Патрик, вздохнув, зашагал в сторону выхода на Свенсон-стрит.  
После охлаждающихся самолета, автобуса и аэропорта на улице оказалось довольно жарко. Всего четыре часа назад в Чикаго ему было комфортно в футболке и застегнутой кожаной куртке, но сейчас, спасаясь от припекающих лучей весеннего солнца, пришлось спешно ретироваться под защиту автобусной остановки и расстегнуть молнию. Смена климата никогда не давалась Патрику легко, а овевающий кожу сухой прогретый ветер напоминал, что сейчас он находится не где-нибудь, а в городе, раскинувшемся посреди пустыни.  
Оглядевшись и сориентировавшись, Грэйс оставил шумную компанию туристов и направился туда, где стояли вереницей такси. Сел в первую попавшуюся машину, назвал адрес. Водитель, полный мужчина средних лет, улыбнулся ему и, выруливая на дорогу, дружелюбно поинтересовался:  
– Впервые в Вегасе?  
– Да, – чуть смущенно ответил Патрик.  
Ему отчего-то казалось, что это зазорно – дожить до двадцати пяти и не побывать в обители порока.  
– Тогда поедем через главную улицу. По времени одно и то же, зато полюбуетесь на наши красоты, – понимающе кивнул таксист.  
Развернувшись к окну в предвкушении приятного знакомства с городом, Патрик следил за тем, как отдаляется здание аэропорта и через взлетную полосу становится видно огромную черную пирамиду – культовое творение Люксор.  
БОльшая часть его друзей хоть раз, да посетила Вегас, и отзывы о нем были самые восторженные. Город-праздник! Город-сказка! Самая смелая из воплощенных в реальность фантазий!  
Патрик прижался плечом к стеклу и, не отрываясь, смотрел на небоскребы, отели, казино и всевозможные центры развлечений. Каждый из них старался чем-то выделиться, привлечь, очаровать, но то ли настроение было неподходящее, то ли Грэйсу действительно было не по пути с этой «воплощенной в реальность фантазией». Все выглядело ярко, красочно и здорово, но вне покрова ночи город казался довольно… обычным. Будто бы он был заклят, и то, что оживало в темноте, зажигая сердца и отключая разум, наутро становилось набором бутафории. Да, очень дорогой и искусной, сделанной с огромным размахом, но все же ненастоящей.  
– Ну как? – не без гордости поинтересовался водитель.  
– Красота! – улыбнулся Патрик, не желая его расстраивать.  
Он волновался перед предстоящей встречей и был настолько напряжен, что даже поддержать непринужденную беседу оказался не в состоянии, но таксист, похоже, не заметил его отрешенности.  
– Ночью тут вообще сказка! – просиял он и принялся советовать, какие казино, на его взгляд, следует посетить в первую очередь.  
Патрик рассеянно слушал и кивал, пропуская информацию мимо ушей. Наверное, и правда стоило запланировать первый визит на темное время суток, да и не одному сюда лететь, а в компании веселых друзей, но он прибыл по делу и задерживаться не собирался.  
Пропетляв по фешенебельным улицам центра в южном направлении, такси въехало в частный сектор. Вновь заинтересовавшись, Грэйс принялся рассматривать потрясающие воображение своим размахом и разнообразием виллы. Для него, жителя высотного, перенаселенного Чикаго, огромные территории, находящиеся в собственности одного человека или семьи, были в новинку. Любопытным оказалось и то, что некоторые владельцы старались скрыться от посторонних взглядов, выбирая глухие высокие ограды, другие же, наоборот, явно выставляли свое богатство напоказ, используя кружево ковки, открывающей сад и дом на всеобщее обозрение.  
Патрик ехал к некоему Брендону, Брендону Нери, о котором почти ничего не знал, и сейчас, вглядываясь в проплывающие мимо владения, гадал, какой окажется его вилла, чтобы по ней составить предварительное мнение о хозяине.  
– Вот мы и на месте, – таксист прижал авто к чистому ровному тротуару и остановился, с улыбкой поглядывая на своего пассажира. – К друзьям?  
Не вдаваясь в детали, Патрик кивнул, расплатился, не забыв оставить на чай, и выбрался из прохладного салона на прогретую улицу.  
Каким бы ни был этот Брендон Нери, тешить чужое любопытство он точно не любил: Грэйс оказался около такого высокого и глухого забора, что за ним невозможно было рассмотреть даже крышу. Перед ним высились матово-белые двустворчатые ворота с парой устремлённых на въезд камер, а слева обнаружилась и калитка для пеших посетителей.  
Вдохнув и выдохнув, Патрик попытался побороть волнение, но это оказалось непросто – вопрос, который он собирался обсуждать с Нери, был очень личным и довольно неординарным, да и сама поездка на такое расстояние без предварительной договоренности виделась полным сумасшествием. Предложивший авантюру Пит Уокер клялся, что только так, без всяких извещений и согласований, можно заставить этого человека помочь, но Грэйс не хотел никого заставлять. Он надеялся просто поговорить и найти общий язык.  
Дурацкая идея. Ду-рацкая идея! Разве может парень, всерьез занимающийся такими вещами, жить в столь шикарном и дорогом районе? Если бы он знал заранее, как это будет выглядеть, ни за что не полетел бы! В конце концов, и в Чикаго найдутся те, кто согласится его проконсультировать.  
Пффф! Ладно! Это не страшно. Совсем не страшно, по сравнению с тем, что ему приходится переживать каждую ночь. Вдруг и правда поможет?  
Все. Вдох-выдох. Хуже уже не будет. Лишь бы хозяин оказался дома, а не где-нибудь в Африке на сафари или в кругосветном путешествии на яхте…  
Патрик автоматически приподнял свою постоянную и неизменную спутницу – шляпу-федору с короткими полями, чувствуя, как теплый ветер шевелит волосы, и снова надел. Оправил куртку, поддернул рюкзак и уже протянул палец к кнопке видеозвонка, но тут заметил, что она как-то странно запала внутрь, а чуть ниже висят вытянутые и разрезанные провода.  
Недоуменно вскинув брови, Грэйс огляделся по сторонам, словно ища поддержки, но улица оказалась пуста. Уокер намекал на эксцентричность своего знакомого, так что можно предположить, что так он выразил нежелание видеть гостей, только вот как теперь быть? Пит в Рокфорде на сборах, тренирует ребят, а значит, вряд ли услышит вызов, прождать счастливого случая у ворот можно несколько часов, а то и суток, но не вламываться же, в самом деле, на территорию! Одно дело прилететь без приглашения в Вегас и совсем другое – лезть к кому-то на участок…  
Вздохнув, Патрик прислонился к калитке, собираясь-таки достать сотовый, и едва не упал, когда она бесшумно и плавно открылась внутрь.  
Не заперто? А вот это уже подозрительно и гораздо больше напоминает какое-нибудь ограбление, нежели дурной нрав владельца!  
Патрик быстро вытащил телефон из кармана, готовый в любой момент набрать номер полиции, и заглянул в открывшийся просвет. Первое впечатление от сада только усилило его опасения. Ровный зеленый газон был испещрен вырванными и перевернутыми кусками земли, словно кто-то бегал по нему в футбольных бутсах, неподалеку лежали парой небольших кучек осколки чего-то, напоминающего керамические садовые фигуры, чуть поодаль валялись свернутые жгутом джинсы, клюшка для гольфа и перевернутая колесами вверх садовая тачка. С близлежащего дерева свисала петля, как на виселице.  
Внезапно раздавшийся женский голос заставил Патрика вздрогнуть.  
– Attendere un minuto! Attendere un minuto! (1) – донеслось из той части сада, которую ему не было видно.  
– Черт! – Грэйс поспешно захлопнул калитку и отскочил на пару шагов назад, но она тут же распахнулась вновь, явив его взгляду невысокую смуглую женщину средних лет.  
Ее пышные разметавшиеся по плечам волосы были черными с легкой проседью, лицо еще хранило знойную красоту молодости, хоть кое-где его и отмечали морщинки, а джинсы и тонкая майка подчеркивали не по годам стройную фигуру.  
– Chi sei? (2) – женщина набросила на плечи большой цветастый платок и вопросительно кивнула.  
– Эммм… – Патрик неловко улыбнулся, подозревая, что она обращается к нему на итальянском. – Здравствуйте. Я приехал к Брендону Нери. Мне нужен Брендон Нери… per favore (3)…  
– Signor Brandon? – женщина белозубо улыбнулась в ответ. – Certo! Andiamo, signor! (4)  
Грэйс ровным счетом ничего не понял, но приглашающий жест был достаточно универсальным, чтобы он торопливо последовал за итальянкой.  
Территория вокруг дома оказалась не такой большой, как думалось снаружи – от ворот до крыльца двухэтажной виллы, отделанной мраморными блоками кофейного цвета, было навскидку около ста пятидесяти футов (5). Ландшафтные дизайнеры на славу потрудились, разделив это пространство на зоны, каждая из которых имела собственное оригинальное наполнение, от газонной травы до небольших, овальной формы камушков, но сейчас по нему словно ураган прошелся. Трава вырвана кусками, камушки собраны в неаккуратные кучки или разбросаны, мрамор залит разноцветными красками, часть декоративных дощечек проломлена.  
Глядя на всё это, Патрик продолжал подозревать некое происшествие, но когда женщина пустила его в дом, выполненный в лучших традициях модернизма, начал понимать, что к чему. Просторный мраморный холл с большим количеством широких окон плавно переходил в гостиную, где налицо были все атрибуты угарной вечеринки. Диско-шары под потолком и на подставках на полу, разоренный фуршетный стол, несколько кальянов, огромное количество бутылок и бокалов разной степени наполненности, смятый коврик для игры в твистер, пара подсвеченных старинных музыкальных автоматов и даже стриптизёрский шест.  
– Aspetta qui, per favore, (6) – итальянка изящным жестом указала в сторону дивана и заспешила к стеклянной двери, через которую была видна часть внутреннего двора.  
Патрик хотел было сесть, но передумал. Любопытство буквально распирало, так что он, воровато оглядевшись по сторонам, сделал несколько шагов вслед за женщиной. И не зря – посмотреть было на что! Если подходы к дому выглядели плачевно, то внутренний двор будто бы пережил нападение варваров. Газоны вытоптаны, шезлонги перевернуты. Бассейн забит всевозможными надувными игрушками, матрасами, а также вещами и предметами одежды, никакого отношения к воде не имеющими. Вокруг же – бокалы, бутылки, изорванные в клочья мягкие игрушки да повсеместно разбросанное искрящееся на солнце конфетти. И посреди всего этого великолепия – дерево, на ветвях которого пестреют детали женского нижнего белья и части купальников, а к стволу привязан дремлющий серый ослик с притороченной к седлу яркой коробкой.  
Итальянка отошла чуть вправо, к одной из клумб, и склонилась там над чем-то, посреди нее лежащим. Патрик сделал еще пару осторожных шагов вперед и убедился, что лежало там не что-то, а кто-то. Точнее, обнаженный по пояс парень в черных обтягивающих джинсах и напяленной поверх них розовой, как у Барби, юбке из чего-то вроде фатина или жесткого тюля. Валялся он ничком, без единого признака жизни, с увенчанной звездой волшебной палочкой в одной руке и початой бутылкой пива в другой.  
Женщина потрясла его за плечо, произнесла что-то, и бездыханное тело, как по волшебству, начало медленно приподниматься на руках, являя миру растрепанные черные волосы и подопухшее лицо с полузакрытыми глазами и перемазанными красной помадой губами.  
Патрик усмехнулся и изумленно приподнял брови. Он и сам любил повеселиться и, находясь в хорошей компании, не отказывал себе в выпивке, но до такого однозначно не доходил ни разу.  
Итальянка опять что-то проговорила, указывая на дом, и Грэйс поспешно отпрянул, ретировавшись к входной двери. Он представлял, насколько неприятно было бы ему самому, если бы незваный гость застал его в подобном состоянии, так что деликатно отвернулся, делая вид, что не замечает вошедшего в холл владельца, но тот сам окликнул его.  
– Эй! – голос со сна и похмелья прозвучал низко и хрипло.  
Патрик обернулся. Оказалось, что Брендон, если это был он, привел себя в относительный порядок, зачесав назад модно подстриженные волосы над пробритыми висками и спрятав глаза за темными очками, но продолжил красоваться в юбке и с помадой на губах. Он стоял у входа, все еще сжимая в татуированных руках волшебную палочку и чуть покачиваясь из стороны в сторону.  
– Привет, – поздоровался Патрик с неловкой улыбкой. – Я… Я хотел поговорить с тобой… Ты ведь Брендон Нери?  
– Ради всего святого, не ори, блядь, издалека! – поморщившись, отозвался парень. – Иди сюда, чего в дверях стоять?  
Патрик повиновался, подошел ближе и с расстояния в несколько шагов обратил внимание на то, что весь крепкий, жилистый торс хозяина дома покрыт следами помады разных оттенков. Кажется, его на спор целовала целая толпа девчонок.  
Брендон тоже что-то заметил и, кивнув на Грэйса, принялся неопределенно махать палочкой перед его носом.  
– Отличная шляпа, – сформулировал он наконец и вновь заметно пошатнулся. – Если она хочет – пусть остается. А ты давай-ка vattene (7). Видишь, я немного не в кон… не в кондиции.  
Прекрасное начало диалога. Патрик украдкой взглянул на остановившуюся в дверях итальянку, но та застыла, словно статуя, и приходить ему на помощь не спешила. Надо же, а когда Пит предупреждал, что его могут послать, Патрик воспринял это как шутку!  
Ситуация складывалась до ужаса глупая, и после такого приема говорить о своей проблеме совершенно расхотелось. К тому же Брендон оказался на вид даже младше его самого – лет двадцати двух, в связи с чем представить, как он может помочь, стало еще сложнее. И все же Пит отзывался о нем, как о самом что ни на есть высококлассном специалисте, да и долгий путь, который Грэйс проделал в Вегас, обязывал предпринять еще попытку.  
– Дай хотя бы рассказать, зачем я приехал, – стараясь сохранить дружелюбные нотки в голосе, попросил он. – Я сюда из Чикаго летел и очень рассчитывал на тебя.  
– Ты не похож на моего внебрачного сына, так что даже… – Брендон на миг замер и сжал губы так, словно боролся с подступающим приступом тошноты. – Даже не представляю, почему должен тебе помогать. К тому же, всё, что пришло из Чикаго – зло.  
Развернувшись, Нери нетвердой походкой зашагал в сторону гостиной. Нужно было срочно что-то придумать, иначе всё окажется напрасно.  
– Послушай, – Патрик заторопился следом, – я в курсе, что ты… хммм… медиум. Мне нужна твоя профессиональная помощь!  
Брендон не замедлил шаг и не обернулся. Походя воткнул волшебную палочку в остатки торта на подносе, ловко закинул в рот подхваченный из вазочки леденец и задержался только около зеркала, где склонился и приподнял очки, вглядываясь в свое отражение.  
– Н-да, не мой оттенок. – Он потер губы тыльной стороной ладони, но лишь сильнее размазал помаду и, не глядя на Патрика, отбрил: – Если ты в курсе, что я «хммм медиум», то ты должен быть и в курсе того, что я завязал, не практикую и вообще мне всё это давно до фени.  
Грэйс хотел было продолжить наступление, но Брендон, распрямившись, громко обратился к итальянке на ее родном языке, после чего та кивнула, взяла с тумбочки телефонную трубку и стала набирать номер.  
У Патрика возникло неприятное чувство, что хозяин дома попросил ее позвонить в полицию, и вскоре его выведут отсюда в наручниках, повесив обвинение в незаконном проникновении или каком-нибудь домогательстве. Просто поговорить и найти общий язык, как он планировал изначально, не получилось. Остался один, самый последний козырь.  
– Пит Уокер! – выпалил Патрик. – Мне посоветовал обратиться к тебе Пит Уокер!  
Итальянка как ни в чем не бывало общалась по телефону, и по ее тону не похоже было, что она разговаривает с полицией, а Нери замер и медленно обернулся к Патрику, впервые взглянув на него с некоторой долей интереса.  
– Пит Уокер? – повторил он и задумчиво постучал пальцами по подбородку. – Это еще что за кармическое сальто? Я вроде нигде кошку не сбивал…  
Патрик ничего не понял ни про сальто, ни про кошку, но добавить было нечего, так что он просто застыл посреди гостиной и напряженно созерцал забытые кем-то красные лакированные туфли на нереальной высоты шпильке.  
– Окей, – раздалось спустя несколько томительно долгих мгновений. – Дай мне пять минут. А лучше сорок, и тогда поговорим. Располагайся.  
С этими словами Брендон развернулся, вышел обратно в холл, а оттуда, шатаясь, поднялся по лестнице на второй этаж, где и скрылся.  
Облегченно выдохнув, Патрик глянул по сторонам. Сиденья практически всех шикарных кожаных кресел и диванов были засыпаны чипсами, конфетти и еще черт знает чем испачканы, но он все же нашел, где устроиться, облюбовав один из широких и вполне чистых подлокотников. Сидеть так сорок минут было не самым лучшим способом отдохнуть после дороги, но других вариантов не имелось.  
Поставив рюкзак на мыски ботинок и придерживая его за лямки, Грэйс принялся осматриваться. Если заминусовать всё то свинство, что осталось после вечеринки, интерьер ему нравился. Современно, функционально, стильно и лаконично. Обстановка была подобрана со вкусом и распределена так, что большое пространство делилось на три зоны: столовая, гостиная и кинотеатр.  
Мягкая мебель из черной и кремово-белой кожи. Стены выкрашены в белый и светло-серый цвета со вставками из тех же кофейных плит, какими вилла облицована снаружи. Пол – серый зеркальный мрамор, в котором яркими бликами отражаются встроенные в разноуровневый потолок лампы и светодиоды. Несколько зеленых растений в напольных горшках, несколько картин и больших фото в рамках на стенах, стеклянный стол, стулья из черного глянцевого пластика. Сплошные четкие линии. Красиво, хоть и несколько холодно.  
Пока он бездумно переводил взгляд с одной детали обстановки на другую, итальянка принесла поднос с кофе, тарелкой источающих умопомрачительный аромат круассанов и блюдечком сливочного масла.  
– Grazie, (8) – с благодарной улыбкой кивнул Патрик, искренне надеясь, что не путает языки и не пытается поблагодарить женщину, скажем, на испанском.  
В ответ ему досталась обворожительная белозубая улыбка, которая развеяла все сомнения.  
– Anneta, – женщина приложила ладонь к высокой, соблазнительной груди.  
– Патрик, – Грэйс торопливо привстал с подлокотника, едва не уронив поднос.  
Теперь, когда у него появился шанс на успех и передышка перед вторым раундом переговоров с эксцентричным Брендоном Нери, он смог немного расслабиться и осознал, насколько голоден. Аннета удалилась, а Патрик все свое внимание сосредоточил на завтраке.  
Минут через двадцать прибыли сотрудники клининговой компании. Наверное, их-то Брендон и просил у итальянки вызвать по телефону. Они быстро и деловито принялись за уборку, и когда Нери вновь появился в гостиной, она уже сияла чистотой.  
Сытый и оттого ленивый Патрик к тому времени удобно устроился на одном из вычищенных диванов и настолько углубился в свои мысли, что появление хозяина дома застало его врасплох.  
– Ну, здравствуй, – ухмыльнулся Брендон.  
Он был умыт, побрит, причесан и, в общем-то, вполне даже свеж, будто в душе сумел смыть все следы ночного угара. Суперузкие черные джинсы и возмутительную, неизвестно с кого снятую юбку сменили синие джинсовые бриджи, по покрою напоминающие восточные штаны, торс облегал лонгслив белого цвета с говорящим лозунгом «Keep calm and fuck them all» (9), смешливые карие глаза больше не были скрыты очками.  
Некоторое время Брендон стоял и смотрел на Патрика. Внимательно так, пристально. И по его индифферентному выражению лица невозможно было понять, о чем он сейчас думает и как поведет себя в следующую секунду. Конечно, странно заставить человека прождать больше часа, а затем выгнать, но Нери оказался малопредсказуемым типом, с него вполне могло статься поступить именно так.  
И все же опасения не оправдались. Брендон порывисто подошел и плюхнулся на диван в такой непосредственной близости, что Патрику пришлось отодвинуться. От него веяло приятным парфюмом и мятной жвачкой.  
– Так, детка, – Нери приподнял одну бровь, – сейчас будет маленькое интервью, и мой первый вопрос – как тебя, блядь, зовут?  
– Патрик. Патрик Грэйс.  
– Значит, Пат.  
– Оэ-э-э… нет. – Грэйс сжал губы и покачал головой. – Так зовут мою мать. Пат. Патриция. Лучше – Патрик.  
– Окей, Пат, – не моргнув глазом, продолжил Брендон. – Значит, тебя ко мне любезно направил, мать его, мистер Уокер. И он, мать его, был уверен, что если ты вот так запросто припрешься ко мне без предупреждения и назовешь его имя, я сразу весь расположусь и окажу… Как ты там сказал? Профессиональную помощь?  
Губы Патрика против воли растянулись в улыбку. Этот парень был довольно странным, но при всей напускной распущенности и грубости угадывалось в его лице что-то располагающее, дающее надежду на то, что не такой он разбитной и бестолковый гуляка, каким хочет казаться. Впрочем, это вполне могло быть заблуждением.  
– Да, – кивнул Патрик. – В целом, все так и есть.  
Брендон вскочил с места и рассмеялся.  
– Восхитительно! Говоришь, из Чикаго прилетел? А не пришло в голову, что меня, блядь, могло не оказаться дома?  
– Приходило. Но мне очень нужно было с тобой поговорить, так что я надеялся на лучшее.  
– Поздравляю, твои надежды оправдались! Ну, выкладывай, что там у тебя произошло.  
Патрик замялся. Препираться с Брендоном было в какой-то мере даже забавно, но стоило вспомнить причину визита, как сразу же захотелось извиниться, вскочить и срочно покинуть виллу.  
– Ну-у-у… Знаешь, я…  
– Потерял любимую уточку для ванны? – подсказал Нери. – Или, может, забыл обручальное кольцо в борделе? Нет-нет, погоди, я знаю! Хочешь узнать, кто лишит тебя девственности!  
– У меня умерла бабушка, – решившись, перебил Грэйс. – От сердечного приступа. Это случилось почти месяц назад. И с тех пор… с тех пор она каждую ночь снится мне.  
– Чува-а-ак… – Брендон медленно осел обратно на диван и двумя руками загладил назад волосы. – Из всех возможных вариантов ты пришел именно с тем, что я больше всего ненавижу.  
– Она не говорит со мной, – начав выплескивать то, что так тревожило и отравляло его жизнь, Патрик уже не мог остановиться. – Она ни о чем не просит, но она… она кричит, знаешь, все время кричит, как будто она очень зла. Особенно жуткие сны были на третий и седьмой день после смерти. Мне потом сутки казалось, что она все еще рядом, что я все еще слышу эти звуки… И это… я не знаю, но это так выматывает. Морально и физически, понимаешь? Я просыпаюсь с таким чувством, словно у меня совсем нет сил. Я не могу сразу подняться с кровати. Порой у меня кружится голова или начинает тошнить. Каждое утро для меня – это борьба. Борьба за то, чтобы просто встать, как все обычные люди. Чтобы умыться, одеться, чтобы впихнуть в себя хоть какую-то еду и пойти на работу.  
– Слушай… – Брендон закусил внутреннюю сторону щеки, но Патрик продолжил, не позволяя отказать раньше, чем он закончит:  
– Мы были очень близки, особенно с тех пор как она вышла на пенсию. Знаешь, я часто навещал ее, и мы отлично ладили. Играли в карты, пили лимонад, смотрели сериалы. Она такая добрая была… Не может она никого ненавидеть!  
– Пат…  
– А если… если дело не в ненависти, то это получается, что она мучается! Мучается каждый день, и ее душа не находит покоя. И это же просто жесть какая-то!.. Она не заслужила такого! Не заслужила, понимаешь?! Ну или… – Патрик внезапно сбавил обороты, переплел пальцы и опустил голову, – или я просто двинулся и пора смириться с тем, что мое место в психушке, где я буду есть по расписанию таблетки, пока меня не отпустит…  
Он сжал губы и впился взглядом в расплывающийся перед глазами пол. Удивительно, но до этого момента, до того, как смог открыто рассказать все Нери, Патрик и не думал, что это его настолько подавляет и выбивает из колеи, а сейчас словно с головой накрыло, и кажется, вот-вот закончится кислород и начнешь задыхаться.  
– Паршиво… – негромко прокомментировал Брендон и тронул его за плечо. – Но не так все плохо, брат. Не напрягайся. Ты вряд ли сошел с ума, а призраки они… всегда среди нас, блядь.  
Эти слова словно теплым одеялом окутали Грэйса. Он ощутил, как расслабляются напряженные мышцы и теряют силы сжавшие сердце тиски. Медленно подняв глаза и взглянув исподлобья, он увидел, что Брендон улыбается ему.  
– Так что мне делать? – доверчиво спросил он.  
– Ну, попробуем связаться с духом твоей бабушки, – Нери качнул головой и быстро поднялся на ноги. – Двигай за мной.  
Патрик встал следом, и они прошли вглубь гостиной, где обнаружился еще один маленький холл с лестницей на второй этаж. Поднявшись по ней, Грэйс и Нери оказались в коридоре на две двери и прошли в ту, что была справа.  
В небольшой комнате с парой окон был затеян ремонт, и одна половина уже полностью лишилась как мебели, так и обоев, но другая еще хранила свидетельства ее назначения. Дубовый письменный стол венчал прикрытый платком большой хрустальный шар, по бокам от кожаного дивана возвышались треножники, источающие едва уловимый аромат благовоний. Деревянные полки на стенах и застекленный стеллаж в углу изобиловали всевозможными атрибутами, которые обычно приписывают магам: склянками с какими-то малоприятными субстанциями, маленькими хрустальными шарами, кристаллами разных форм и цветов, черными и красными свечами, пучками трав и окованными серебром черепами.  
Ощущение глубокого, болезненного разочарования хлестнуло по Патрику кнутом. Это было как Вегас днем – такая же бутафория для очарованных простачков. Неужели столько надежд и усилий кануло в бездну ради такого жалкого финала?  
– Проходи-проходи. Чего встал? – подбодрил Брендон.  
Пожалуй, только хорошие манеры не позволили Патрику развернуться и уйти, но в душе поселилась гулкая пустота и вернувшееся с новой силой мучительное ощущение того, что он один на один со своей проблемой.  
Растерянно глядя по сторонам, Грэйс обошел стоящий лицом к столу диван и устроился на самом краю.  
Брендон одобряюще кивнул и сел за стол с другой стороны, сдернув платок с шара для гаданий. Вид у него сделался горделивый и таинственный, будто он был главой ложи масонов, принимающим в свои ряды новоиспечённого адепта.  
– Твоя задача, – он пристально посмотрел на Патрика, – в точности исполнять все мои указания. Наша с тобой командная работа – залог отличного результата. Ты понимаешь меня?  
Грэйс выдавил на лицо улыбку и кивнул, параллельно думая о Пите. Неужели он так ошибался в этом Брендоне? Как тот сумел настолько запудрить ему мозги? Или, может, за годы, что они не виделись, произошли какие-то разительные перемены? А если – эта мысль не нравилась Патрику больше всего, но полностью избавиться от нее он не мог – если Пит в этом вопросе оказался настолько легковерным простаком, что, разинув рот, слушал псевдомагические речи чокнутого Нери?  
– Назови мне имя твоей бабушки! – торжественно и даже слегка нараспев провозгласил Брендон.  
– Она… – Патрик поморщился, не желая называть имя недавно умершего дорогого ему человека ради балаганного представления. – Слушай, я думаю, это как-то… слишком…  
– Поверь мне, я знаю, что делаю, – Брендон поводил ладонями над шаром, поднялся из-за стола, медленно обошел диван и встал у Патрика за спиной, положив руки на его плечи. – Силой, данной мне духом святого Эгидия (10), заклинаю тебя… Имя. Имя, Пат!  
– Нет! – Патрик вскочил на ноги, обернулся к Брендону и отрицательно покачал головой. – Нет… Прости, это… Это была дурацкая затея. Я пойду. Прости. Я пойду.  
Он поспешно закинул рюкзак на плечо и зашагал к двери, желая только одного – как можно скорее оказаться за пределами виллы.  
– Погоди, – совсем другим, лишившимся показной возвышенности голосом окликнул его Брендон. – Сядь обратно.  
____________________________  
1 – Attendere un minuto! (итал.) – Минуту!  
2 – Chi sei? (итал.) – Кто вы?  
3 – Per favore (итал.) – Пожалуйста, будьте добры  
4 – Certo! Andiamo, signor! (итал.) – Конечно! Идемте, сеньор!  
5 – Сто пятьдесят футов примерно равно сорока пяти метрам.  
6 – Aspetta qui, per favore (итал.) – Подождите тут, пожалуйста.  
7 – Vattene (итал.) – Проваливай  
8 – Grazie (итал.) – Спасибо  
9 – Keep calm and fuck them all (англ.) – Сохраняй спокойствие и посылай всех.  
10 – Святой Эгидий – христианский и католический святой, покровитель калек и душевнобольных.


End file.
